


Trial and Error

by kiminokoe



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiminokoe/pseuds/kiminokoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Hayato a few tries to get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> This was written (back in 2008) as a series of unrelated ficlets, but can easily be read as a proper, linear story. However you wish to interpret it. :P The last part assumes you are familiar with episode three of Gokusen 2005.
> 
> The "Underage" archive warning is here because both characters are still teenagers when this takes place, though both are over the age of 15.

**01**

It’s the day after Ryu’s fifteenth birthday and he and Hayato sit side by side on the floor in Hayato’s small bedroom. Ryu is flipping through a magazine, desperately trying to ignore the intense stared his friend is directing at him. After a few silent minutes, he finally turns to face Hayato and is greeted with a cheery, lopsided grin, which has been a constant on Hayato’s face since yesterday.

“What?”

“Can I do it again?”

Ryu sighs and stands. “I’m going to go make dinner.” He leaves the room and Hayato scurries after him, down the hall and into the kitchen, where Ryu is already rummaging through the fridge.

Hayato comes to stand a few steps behind the other teen. “Ryu?”

Ryu ignores him and uncovers a glass dish, scrunching his nose and quickly turning his face from the bowl’s contents. “How long has this been in here?”

“Ryu,” Hayato whines, “can I?” He steps forward and pushes the refrigerator door closed, trapping Ryu’s body between him and it, and asks again, his voice low, almost at a whisper, “Can I?”

There’s a moment of hesitation before Ryu shoves Hayato away and moves to the other side of the kitchen where he prepares some water to boil for ramen.

“Ryu…”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“But you liked it when I did it yesterday.”

“No, I didn’t.”

Hayato’s shoulders slump forward dejectedly and he is quiet for a few moments. “Then… why didn’t you like it? I never got complaints from anyone else.” It doesn’t take more than an icy glare from Ryu for Hayato to know he’s said more than he should and they fall into a tense silence.

When Hayato speaks again, the water for their dinner is already boiling. “Ryu?” The smaller boy doesn’t respond and Hayato closes the distance between them. “Ne, Ryu?”

And Ryu gives in. “What, Hayato?”

Hayato rests his chin on Ryu’s shoulder and he promptly gets pushed away as Ryu finally turns to face him. “What didn’t you like about it?” Hayato is smiling until Ryu answers.

“You tasted like pork. And you kept trying to shove your tongue down my throat.”

“But that’s how kissing’s supposed to be,” he counters, “and I did not taste like pork!” Hayato pulls closer to Ryu and there’s no longer enough space between the stove and Hayato for Ryu to turn away. “Ryu?”

Ryu averts his eyes from Hayato’s with a scowl on his face.

“Ryu…”

The boy finally looks up, glaring. “What, Haya…” he tries to ask again, but Hayato quickly smashes their lips together before he can finish.

Hayato has one hand on the oven handle behind Ryu and one hand on Ryu’s right arm, hoping that if Ryu decides to punch him, the smaller boy will be forced to use his left arm and it won’t cause as much damage. But Ryu doesn’t get violent and after a few awkward seconds, the tension starts to leave Ryu’s muscles and he responds to the kiss, tentatively parting his lips for Hayato. The taller boy grins into the kiss and loosens his grip on Ryu’s arm while he brings his other hand to Ryu’s waist.

His heart is racing and Hayato wonders if Ryu is as nervous as he is, but he doesn’t get the chance to find out. He slips his hand further along the waistline of Ryu’s black pants and Ryu jerks slightly in surprise. The movement is enough that Hayato’s wrist bumps into the handle of the pot on the stove, splashing boiling water onto his arm. He pulls away fast, bringing Ryu with him, but the handle is stuck on his uniform sleeve and the pot is knocked to the floor. Most of the scalding water hits Hayato’s hand and forearm and then falls down the back of Ryu’s pant leg.

Before the whole ordeal is through, Hayato is spread on top of Ryu on the kitchen floor, with his face buried in the crook of Ryu’s neck, trying not to cry from the pain. Ryu, meanwhile, gingerly tries to keep his legs from touching the hot, wet material of his pants.

Several minutes pass and Hayato finally pushes himself up and looks down at Ryu. There’s a moment of awkward shyness as the two boys assess the damage. Ryu is sprawled out on the linoleum flooring, his head by a table leg and his lower half in a puddle of steaming water. Hayato is wedged between his thighs, hovering over him, looking like a kicked puppy, one arm clutched to his chest, the other holding his weight up over Ryu.

Ryu is the first to speak. “You really suck at this.” Hayato stands and pulls Ryu up after him, but says nothing. With a sigh, Ryu continues, “I’ll order a pizza.”

**02**

They’re in a cramped stall of one of the school bathrooms and Hayato has Ryu pinned against the wall, showering the smaller boy with frantic kisses, his tongue licking a trail up Ryu’s neck and jaw before darting into Ryu’s mouth. Hayato clumsily paws at Ryu’s uniform, over his chest and shoulders and back, silently cursing the fabric barring his access to Ryu’s soft, pale skin.

Ryu keeps his hands firmly fisted in the collar of Hayato’s jacket, holding Hayato flush against his own body, and his breath hitches when the taller boy nips at his earlobe.

“I have an idea,” Hayato breathes low into Ryu’s collarbone and he grinds his hips into Ryu’s, coaxing a soft moan from deep in his throat.

Ryu just grunts in response and Hayato moves his hands to cup Ryu’s ass, kneading the supple cheeks through black pants as he whispers his plan into Ryu’s ear with a grin.

For the briefest moment, Ryu tenses and then he shoves Hayato away and across the stall. Ryu’s jacket is wrinkled, his hair a mess, and his lips are a dark red to match a few spots Hayato left on his neck.

“Absolutely not!”

Hayato frowns. “Why not? It’ll be fun!”

“Yeah, for you.”

“No, for both of us. Tsucchi’s cousin said that his girlfriend really enjoys doing it.”

“Whatever. It’s gross and unhygienic. I’m not doing it.” Ryu folds his arms across his chest and Hayato knows he’s not going to get what he wants. Still, he advances on the shorter teen and continues where he left off, sloppily kissing Ryu and slowly thrusting his groin against Ryu’s, eliciting quiet moans from the smaller boy.

“Can I do it to you?” Hayato doesn’t wait for an answer as he lowers himself to his knees, lifting Ryu’s shirt a little to trail kisses along his stomach. His eyes lock with Ryu’s and he starts to unbuckle Ryu’s belt and unbutton his pants. There’s a nervous, uncertain look in Ryu’s eyes and his arms are stiff at his sides.

Hayato smiles up at him when Ryu’s manhood is finally freed from his clothes. He wraps his long, slender fingers around the shaft and Ryu looks away.

“Ryu, can I?” He pumps languidly with his hand and he can feel Ryu’s will start to crumble.

“Yes,” Ryu groans. “Y-yes… but…”

Hayato’s hand stops. “But?”

“I’m not kissing you afterwards.”

He shrugs and puts his free hand on the small curve of Ryu’s back and pulls the boy closer to him. He slides his hand up and down the length of Ryu’s cock and darts his tongue out to lick the tip, tasting him experimentally. Hayato looks up at Ryu, but Ryu’s eyes are closed. He grips the fabric still covering Ryu’s thighs and takes Ryu into his mouth, just a little, and crashes his tongue over the head.

Ryu’s hands immediately go to the wall for support.

Hayato slides his lips further along Ryu’s length and his hands move to Ryu’s ass, caressing the cheeks and slipping his fingers between them.

Ryu quivers under his palms.

Hayato is pleased with how things are going and hopes that he can convince Ryu to reciprocate this intimate gesture before they have to return to class, but his hand glides past Ryu’s sensitive hole, his calloused finger pressing into it slightly, Ryu bucks forward and moans in pleasure, coming abruptly in Hayato’s mouth.

It surprises both of them, but Hayato enjoys the feel of Ryu’s warm cum rolling over his tongue. He brushes a finger past Ryu’s hole again, happy to find something to make Ryu lose control. Hayato is expecting Ryu’s body to jerk again at the contact, but he doesn’t expect it to be quite so violent.

Ryu releases the last of his cum with a satisfied moan as hips push forward and Hayato’s head slams back into the wall behind him. His jaw involuntarily closes, bringing his teeth down to meet the fragile flesh of Ryu’s cock.

A pained cry echoes about the tiled walls of the bathroom and before Hayato knows what’s happening, he lands on his ass on the outside of a locked stall door.

“Ryu?”

There’s no response. His head is throbbing.

“Ne, Ryu?”

Hayato is met with silence and several minutes pass before he tries again.

“Ryu, can I come in?” He pauses, and then adds, “Please?” There’s a click and Hayato puts on his best smile before opening the door. Ryu is sitting on the lid of the toilet seat, doubled over and breathing heavily. “Are… are you ok?” Hayato asks cautiously.

“What the hell do you think? You fucking bit me, Hayato!” Ryu has tears in his eyes.

“M-maybe you should go to the nurse.”

“And tell her what, exactly?”

“That I bit you?”

Ryu glares at him and Hayato clutches at his head, sitting down on the floor.

“Next time, we’ll have to do it in a room with padded walls,” Hayato offers hopefully.

“What do you mean ‘next time’?”

**03**

“Hey, s-stop!” Ryu half-yells, half-moans the order and Hayato immediate stills, cock poised between the cheeks of Ryu’s ass, quivering with anticipation.

“What’s wrong?”

“You can’t just shove it in like that.”

“Why not?”

Ryu releases an exasperated sigh. “Because it’ll hurt. You need to prepare me first.”

“Prepare you? How the hell am I supposed to do that? Give you a little pep talk or something?”

“Idiot.” Ryu grabs Hayato’s hand and brings it between their faces. “Use your fingers and stretch me first.”

Hayato smirks and slowly drags his index finger from the back of Ryu’s knee toward his ass. His other hand is still busy lazily pumping Ryu’s length. “I guess I am a bit too big for you to handle.”

“Sh-shut up, Hayato,” the smaller boy breathes out as he clutches at the sheets below him. To his dismay, the hand on his cock leaves and moves to his ankle, lifting his leg up and pushing his knee to his chest.

Hayato is studying him closely, debating on how to go about his task, until his eyes light up in understanding and he pushes two fingers fast and hard into Ryu’s tight hole. Ryu jerks back as much as he can and curses loudly. He kicks instinctively, his foot landing harshly in the center of Hayato’s chest, and Hayato’s entire body is thrown back from the force.

“What the fuck did you do that for?” Hayato groans in pain and clutches at his chest. “That fucking hurt!”

Ryu is already gathering his clothes and running out of the room and a chill runs down Hayato’s spine when he sees the look on Ryu’s face.

**04**

Hayato does everything right. He takes the time to prepare and stretch Ryu’s sensitive opening and he successfully gets Ryu writhing and mewling on his hands and knees, ass poised in front of him, eager to take him in.

He slides the tip of his cock against Ryu’s hole tauntingly and Ryu moans and pushes back.

“Ha-Haya… to… now,” Ryu demands breathily.

Hayato grins and moves into position, one hand at Ryu’s waist, holding him steady, and the other guiding his cock to Ryu. He pokes the tip in and pleasure courses through his veins. Without thinking, he thrusts in further and then freezes, worried that he’s hurt Ryu, but Ryu is gripping the sheets and between euphoric moans, he hears Ryu whispering for him to move.

He pulls out and immediately pushes in deeper and the feeling of Ryu’s warm walls clenching around him and the sight of Ryu’s smooth, round ass impaled on his cock are overwhelming and when Ryu jerks back, orgasm hits Hayato hard. He pulls out of Ryu completely and his cock pulses in his hand, cum spurting out over Ryu’s back and thighs.

When it passes and his manhood rests spent in his palm, Hayato chances a look at Ryu, who is still on his hands and knees, gazing back at Hayato, disappointed.

“That was quick,” Ryu says dryly.

“Sorry,” Hayato answers in a small voice.

**05**

They have been locked inside the warehouse for nearly two hours and Hayato watches Ryu as the boy fights against fatigue, struggling to keep his eyes open. Ryu has a gash on his cheek and the corner of his mouth is bruised and bleeding. He shifts uncomfortably on the floor and Hayato assumes his school uniform is hiding even more marred skin.

Hayato’s fists clench in anger.

“Ryu…”

“What, Hayato?” Ryu mumbles sleepily.

“You ok?”

Ryu slowly sits up, wincing as he puts too much weight on his left arm. “I’ve been better,” he responds dryly.

An awkward silence settles between them, made painfully obvious by the buzzing of the lights overhead. Hayato crawls toward Ryu, closing the distance between them quickly and he stares down into Ryu’s eyes, concerned, but Ryu soon turns away.

“Ryu, I…”

“I’m alright, Hayato.” His tone is harsh at first, but then he whispers, “I’m alright.”

Hayato shakes his head and wraps his arms around Ryu’s shoulders, pulling him into a warm hug, and Ryu tenses in his embrace.

“Ne, Ryu…”

“Let’s just go to sleep. I’m sure they’ll open the doors in the morning and I’m tired.” Ryu speaks fast and starts pushing lightly against Hayato’s chest, hoping to break free of his hold, but Hayato just tightens his grip.

“No, listen. This is really important and I don’t want to fuck this up.” He takes a deep breath. “I know I’m not that smart and I never do anything right and I honestly don’t understand why you’re still friends with me when all I do is get into fights and get you hurt.”

“Haya…”

“Shut up, Ryu. I’m not done yet.” His voice drops and he continues just above a whisper. “I love you.”

Ryu squirms in Hayato’s arms, trying to escape. “Idiot.”

“No, Ryu, wait. Hear me out. I love you and I don’t care if you love me back. I mean… I hope you do, but it’s ok if you don’t. It’s just… when he called and said that they had you, I was really fucking scared. Like, what if they beat you up so much that you decided you didn’t want to hang out with me anymore. Or what if they hit you in the head and you got amnesia? Or… what if they killed you? What if you died thinking that I didn’t love you… or something?” Hayato frowns against Ryu’s cheek. “I really suck at this. But… I love you.”

Ryu doesn’t say anything and remains still against Hayato’s chest until Hayato pushes him away slightly. The taller boy leans down to meet Ryu’s eyes.

“I love you,” he tries again, punctuating the declaration with a soft kiss to Ryu’s lips. Ryu twists away, then, but Hayato slides a hand to his cheek and pulls him back. “Ryu? I love you.”

Ryu sighs deeply and closes his eyes, leaning his forehead against Hayato’s. “I know,” he finally answers and Hayato smiles.


End file.
